Very often a computer display will include a number of icons which are used in the selection of a particular command or application program running on the computer system. A typical display will include many icons, each representing a different process, program or command. As one example, a trash can icon can represent a delete command. When a user wishes to select, for instance, the delete command, the user uses a device, such as a pointer or a mouse, to move through the many icons. In particular, the user moves a cursor through the icons over to the trash can and then clicks on the icon in order to select the delete command.
Typically, the icons located on the computer display are stationary. However, in one prior art instance, a selected icon may be dragged over to a desired location on a computer display. This technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,131, entitled "Graphical Processing", issued on Aug. 13, 1991 and assigned to International Business Machines Corporation. As described therein, a copy of an icon is dragged to a desired display point by using a press and hold operation of a mouse button.
The prior art techniques of moving through the many icons located on the display and selecting a particular icon are tedious for ordinary users. Further, it is quite difficult for those users with manual dexterity problems to navigate through a complex task and the many icons to select the intended function. Therefore, a need exists for a technique in which the selection of one or more icons on a computer display is facilitated. A further technique is needed for cleaning up a computer display such that it is easier for a user to locate and select a particular icon. A further need exists for a technique to consolidate one or more icons such that the number of icons displayed are reduced, thereby facilitating selection. Also, a need exists for graphically linking one or more icons.